


Kiss of Jacks, Kiss of Queens, Tongue of Kings

by Kameiko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Insecurity, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: I don't think counting cards will reduce your distractions of Lucifer long enough, Ella. You'll need something more than your big brain to keep yourself from thinking about something that will absolutely not go in his favor.
Relationships: Ella Lopez/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Kiss of Jacks, Kiss of Queens, Tongue of Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dressedupasmyself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dressedupasmyself/gifts).



_Two Jack of Diamonds in play…three Five of clubs…two Diamond Kings…_

“Miss Lopez?”

_No, no! Count again…Focus, Ella! Forget about what you saw that day. Concentrate on winning this game. What’s on the board again? Right, Two Jack of Hearts…wait…no. I am doing it again. Breathe, Ella. Breathe. Don’t get distracted by the occupants next to you. Don’t get distracted that you’re in a relationship with this hot, naked, sexy-_

“Miss Lopez!” Lucifer snaps his fingers in front of his currently naked bedmate. She brings herself back to reality and quickly apologizes to her lover. “Where’d you drift off to this time? I haven’t seen you stare at something this long since the King of Hearts tried to murder you last weekend. Remember that? The one where your favorite author that did a book signing that day ended up trying to kill you?”

He’s talking literally and Ella doesn’t like it when he does this. Makes her feel like she’s a bother to him in some cases when she’s just wanting to do her job on the side. He’s just worried about her safety and constant forgoing of trying to be everyone’s friend. Another frustrated sigh leaves his lips when she goes back to her staring at him. Might as well go back to the behind bar’s killer. They’ve ran into such a man that went by the name of “Card-Counter” in the past when going to one of those quirky scenes that hosts interesting guests or elaborate parties that Ella insists that she has to come with Lucifer and Chloe. For the case, of course. She likes to wedgie herself in between the two, with herself mostly pinned against Lucifer than Chloe, and by sheer coincidence the stroke of bad luck edged on her doorstep.

_Am I ready for this? Again? Yes, we’ve slept together a few times now. He still calls me “Miss Lopez”, and that’s my fault, because I have yet to ask him to stop. Oh God! I need some guidance! He’s touching my shoulder, going over my chest, down my chest, and over my nipple…Oh, God! I am acting like a scared schoolgirl, why? Why? Why?_

Lucifer doesn’t stop his strokes. Leaning in he nips at Ella’s ears and whispers, “Do you like that, Miss Lopez? I want to distract you from that big brain of yours. Let the wolf rest and let me take care of you again. You’ve been so stressed out lately that-“

“Ok! You can stop now!” Ella pushes Lucifer to the side and sits straight up. “I get it! I am stressed out and yes, before you ask, I am counting cards in my head like sheep, but I just can’t get over the fact about how hot you look right now; and it’s been a while since I’ve been in a relationship with someone that hasn’t robbed a bank; so please bear with me while I try to figure this out?”

Lucifer quirks an eyebrow at her, liking the way she looks. All hot and bothered for him, and really cute thinking that he’s not some precious bad boy. Not that he considers him bad in the sinner’s sense, that’s what humans do, and he’s shown her how beyond his personality is that of any “human” that she sees inside of him. He chuckles lightly when she tries to push him away again for staring at her with that look of bewilderment. “Your personality really reaches the high points of your life when around me.” She’s confused by what he means. He sighs and continues to get her to understand with gentle touches and kisses to her shoulder.

She leans her forehead against the others. “Kisses can be used as words, this I am aware of, but they don’t answer what you mean for this specific case.”

He pushes a strand of her hair out of her worried face. “Means you care a lot and I greatly appreciate that you do. It’s been…” How long since his father has shown he cared? Centuries? Eons? Infinity? He scrunches his nose at any thought of his damn father. “Never mind. I don’t want to bore you with my own daddy issues.”

“Right, right, because of your trust issues with the big man upstairs.” She still doesn’t really believe he’s the devil, and Lucifer doesn’t want to scare her away with his true face. Not yet. He bites his lip and searches her face to see if she’s going to continue asking any questions. She doesn’t and he takes this as a sign to continue kissing her shoulders till he’s down her chest, sucking on one of her breasts.

_His mouth…he’s…oh, those fingers are working their ways in places on my thighs where I didn’t think I had nerves for...I need to stop overthinking these things. We’re in a relationship, and for the first time, I don’t feel guilty about myself. For the first time I can finally let go and give into my desire of wanting to trust someone and not feel like I have to falter into the bad sex, because of…myself._

“This is new for me too, Ella.” Lucifer pulls himself completely away from Ella. She’s taken by surprise the most when he uses her first name. He frowns and lies down on his back, completely lost the mood to continue. Not because of what her face shows, but because she’s not wrong for wanting to express her thoughts out loud. He’s no good at these kinds of emotions. Quite a lot to learn when there’s a person that doesn’t 100% just doesn’t revolve around him. Like a puppy. He needs to make sure they’re fed, watered, and taken care of with love and emotional support…like therapy!

Ella gives Lucifer a lopsided smile. “Now you’re the one with the look on your face that speaks you’re trying to figure out a pet rock.”

“I am not! You take that back!” Lucifer pushes the quip in his mind to the side and turns over, giving her ribs a tickle.

“Oh no! Not the bad tickles!” She starts to laugh. A great sound to Lucifer’s ears. He continues his onslaught till she calls him uncle and begs for mercy. Giving in, he quits, and brings his hands up to Ella’s lips and gives her a soft kiss.

_One Jack of Kiss, Two Queens of Kisses, Three Kinds of Tongues, Four-_


End file.
